The River Lullaby
by Seraph of Tales
Summary: This is a story of a mother-to-be. Of the bond between a mother and child. And the cruel fate that lies before them. This is the story of the untold chapter in Uzumaki Kushina's life. Of a promise hidden in the melodies of a song.


**A/N: Okay see, I thought I would be fair and include Kushina on this whole one-shot deal. So, I decided to make what I now call: _The Lullaby trilogy_! The third one will be coming up soon after this okay? And I would just like to take this time to thank my beta-reader UKELICIOUS. Thank you!**

* * *

_An earth-shattering roar, a fiery silhouette, and nine tails of power snaking through the night air. A monster. A demon. The Kyuubi no Yoko._

_With eyes red as the crimson blood that stained its feral grin, the Kyuubi was terrifying. A beast born from the deepest and darkest nightmares. A fearsome inhumanity turned flesh and bone._

_And yet, the woman paid it no heed. She barely gave it a passing glance. Her eyes were focused into the Far East, seeing something unseen. _

_The Kyuubi growled, its numerous tails beating the ground. Muffled screams were heard, the earth uprooted. The metallic scent of liquid life fluttering in the midnight breeze. The Kyuubi smiled in lust-filled pleasure._

_The woman lurched forward with hurried steps. Icy fear piercing at her heart. Her legs shook, stumbling over wayward roots. Her arms flailed, blindly searching for support. Her hands scraped roughly against uneven bark._

_The trees thinned out. The forest giving way to a wide, desolate field. Smoke hung heavily in the air, the battered bodies littering the blood-soaked soil. A battlefield. _

_Standing on the line between the untouched serenity of nature and the polluted hands of war, the woman looked up. What little light the moon had offered was blocked by the unmistakable form of a giant toad. A tiny figure, a blurry outline obscured by the hazy air, stood atop the toad's head. Familiar blond hair, stunning _

_blue eyes, and that proud white coat fluttering in the wind._

_"Fuuinjutsu: Hake no Fuuin Shiki!"_

_A blinding flash, a scream of agony. The familiar figure, that beloved figure, falling from his place. His eyes forever closed. His heart forever stopped. His smile never to return. Limp, lifeless, dead. Dead._

_The woman screamed. Pure terror pouring forth from her. Sorrow, misery, and pain mixing in a furious burst. She collapsed, all strength deserting her. All light abandoning her._

_Somewhere in the distance, a baby began to weep._

White. The white-washed ceiling stared back at her. Plain and dull. The woman slowly sat up, her heart racing. She was naked. The pleasure and passion of her recent tryst had long ago left her. Only the fear and the dread of the nightmare to wrap her in its cold embrace. She shivered, pulling the silk blankets tighter around her.

A groan. Her husband shifted his body, seeking her warmth. He was naked too. She blushed. Lying back down, she faced her husband. Her hand cupped his handsome face. She calmed, hellish images forced from her thoughts.

It was fine. Everything was fine. It was all just a dream, after all. Right?

_- (A Mother's Love)- A Month Later_

"Y-You can't be serious! I-I mean I had my suspicions, why else would I come to you, but oh my god! Really!? "

"Ma'am, please tone it down. I understand your excitement, but please! You are being far too loud!"

But the young woman continued on shouting, kicking up a fuss. "This is insane! Has the world gone mad?! I mean I'm not-I can't be-!"

"Pregnant?" The doctor finished for her, giving up on placating the woman.

"Yes!" Collapsing on a nearby stool, the young woman hunched over, her elbows on her knees and her head in her palms. A curtain of red hair streamed past her shoulder, sliding down from the nape of her neck. She pushed it back tucking it behind her ear as she finally looked up. Turquoise eyes, wide with disbelief and shock, searched the doctor's perfectly emotionless face. She found no solace.

"Pregnant, huh?"

"'Fraid so." The doctor answered crisply, her glasses flashing as a smirk played upon her lips.

The young woman's expression brightened considerably. A smile stretching from ear to ear, threatening to split her face. She squealed, jumping from her seat. The doctor quickly followed suit, grabbing the woman's hands. They giggled girlishly, bouncing up and down.

"Kushina-chan, you are so lucky!" The doctor sighed enviously. "Y'know you're going to be the first one in our group to have a child right?"

"Yeah." Kushina said breathily. Her mind wandered back in time, evoking images of their little group. A band of refugee shinobi from Whirlpool Country. Nonetheless, they were her very best friends. She smirked. "I cannot wait to rub it in their faces!"

The doctor rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I hope you're not getting a swelled head by this. Just because you're getting it more than others..."

"Yukiko!" Kushina gasped in mock disgust.

"What? You two certainly have enough stamina."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my husband--Oh my god! My husband!"

"Please don't tell me he's not the father of your kid." Yukiko joked.

"No! No, I have to tell him! He'll be thrilled!" Kushina exclaimed, breaking away from her friend.

"You think? I don't know. Maybe you should surprise him in the emergency room."

Kushina ignored Yukiko's sarcastic response as she snatched up her coat. Dashing out the doorway, she waved goodbye. "I'll talk to you some other time, 'kay?"

"Yeah, got it. Bye!" Yukiko waved back, watching her friend disappear down the stairs. "Good luck, Minato. You're going to need it."

- (A Mother's Love) - Afternoon

A young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, stormed down the crowded hallway. In her wake, she left a path of disaster. There were important documents in the air with a flustered secretary trying to catch them all. There were highly respected shinobi, the Sandaime included, pressed up against the wall, fearing for their safety. There were a couple of ANBU that took refuge on the ceiling, both shaking their masked heads.

"Sandaime-sama, will you be reinstated should Yondaime-sama not survive?" asked the first ANBU.

"I wouldn't have to be if you ANBU did your job and protected the Hokage." The Sandaime retorted.

They all watched in silent awe and terror as Kushina violently kicked down the solid (very solid), oak doors that lead to the Hokage's office. Her yells (and threats) carrying all the way down to the first floor.

"I don't know, Sandaime-sama." The second ANBU began. "But I'd rather not face _that_."

"Mina-kun!" Came Kushina's sickly sweet voice as she entered the room. The shinobi shuddered. The calm before the deadly storm. "Can you guess what you did?"

Namikaze Minato, the strongest and arguably the handsomest shinobi of the village, glanced up at his wife. His previous appointment, the highly esteemed Suna delegate, was brutally pushed aside. Now had this been anyone else, such behaviour would not be tolerated. The perpetrator would have gotten a boot to the head and a kick in the butt, and then thrown out of the room. As it stands, however, this was his wife. She was excused from the category of "normal people".

That isn't to say that the Yondaime was playing favorites. No, quite the contrary. It just so happens that, well, to be frank, his wife was a formidable creature. True as it may be that, yes, he was the youngest Hokage in all of Konoha history. He may be the genius creator of the Hiraishin, with enough battle sense that he was able to turn the tables of a bloody war. And yes, okay, he may be the one man feared by the Tsuchikage himself. But this creature, this woman before him was more terrifying than an army of S-rank nuke nin, or even worse, Maito Gai on a good day. And he was married to her!

Kushina slammed her palms against his polished mahogany desk. The wood cracking beneath the sudden immense pressure. "Well, aren't cha even gonna guess?"

God help him.

Minato swallowed, loosening his collar. As it also stands, there was a Suna delegate standing nearby. It would send the wrong message if he, the respected if not feared, Hokage of Konoha began pleading for sweet mercy from a subordinate. Especially from a subordinate that was his wife.

He cleared his throat. "I'll bite, Kushi-chan. What is it?"

A vein throbbed on Kushina's forehead. The Suna delegate took a slight shift backwards. He covered his actions with a cough. Fortunately, he was spared from the raging red-head's attention. Damn lucky (bleep).

"First off, do not call me 'Kushi-chan'. Ever. Got it, Mina-kun? Second, indulge me. Guess!"

Minato rolled his eyes. "Please, Kushina. This is certainly not the time for one of your games! I am in the middle of an important discussion!" At this, he turned to the delegate. "I apologize, sir. I'll be with you in a moment."

That's right, calm, cool, and professional, even in the face of imminent death. Minato mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

Kushina pouted. Shooting a withering glare at the delegate, she huffed and faced the doorway. "Fine. I just wanted to tell you that you impregnated me, you bastard. Of course, you're right, as always, Hokage-sama. It holds no importance."

"Yes, yes. I understand. I im...preg...nat...ed you...?"

A short pause. Kushina smirked deviously as she began to stalk out of the room. She immediately heard a loud thump, a hand grabbing at her shoulder and spun her around.

"Are you-Is it true?! Are you really?! You sure?!"

Kushina rolled her eyes, cupping Minato's face. "Yes, Mina-kun. There's a bun in my oven. I. Am. Pregnant. Congratulations, honey, you're going to be a Daddy."

"A Daddy?" Minato choked out, clutching Kushina's wrists. "I'm...I'm gonna be a Daddy? Me?!"

Kushina smiled, nodding.

"I-I-I-Holy shit!" Punching the air above him, Minato joyfully cried out. "The hell with professionalism! I'm a Daddy! I'm a Daddy! Oh fuck, I'm a Daddy."

"Congratulations."

Minato turned to the source of the voice, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, sir. But is there a possible way we can reschedule...?"

The Suna delegate chuckled. "No, no, it's fine. I just had my third child myself."

"Third? Oh wow! I mean, thank you Kazekage-sama. Really, I appreciate it." Minato replied, bowing lowly in gratitude.

And with that, the young Hokage, with a whole new chapter of his life ahead of him, picked up his wife, despite her screeching protests, and carried her bridal style out the door. The couple was greeted with wolf whistles, jibes, and congratulatory remarks from the shinobi, that which included the Sandaime, who had been listening in. Really, with Kushina's volume, who couldn't help but listen in.

The Kazekage smiled a bittersweet smile. His eyes clouded over, thoughts taking him far away. "Take care. Protect your child. For he is the greatest treasure a person could ever have."

_- (A Mother's Love) - Midnight_

The pale moonlight streamed from the open window, falling gently upon the slumbering occupants of the Namikaze household. One was half-dead, lying in a drunken stupor. A consequence from drinking countless cups of sake. The other, sleeping beside him, tossed and turned. Sweat pouring down the side of her face. Her expression contorted to that of pain.

A gasp, turquoise eyes flying open. Kushina sat up. Her heart beating a mile a minute. The familiar presence of fear enveloped her. Wrapping her arms around her person, she trembled. Quivering like a dying leaf caught in the gust of a chilling wind.

That dream again.

No, not again. Similar yes, but not the same. She was standing in the battle this time. Watching with horrified eyes as comrade after comrade fell under the Kyuubi's might. She was closer when the giant toad appeared as well. She could clearly define the man's features. And it scared her.

"Kushina?"

She flinched, but did not move to face him. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Minato shook his head, sitting up as well. He embraced his wife from behind, marveling at her petite stature. "You're so thin. It's a wonder how you can ever support the baby with this body."

Kushina shuddered. A baby was in her dream too. The man, and she refused to name this man, was carrying it. She couldn't see it quite clearly though. Something told her that that was a good thing.

"It's about the baby, isn't it? You know we can talk about it."

"I...No, well, maybe. I don't know, Minato! I mean, I admit I'm scared, but..."

She searched for the words. She searched for her voice. She couldn't find them.

"I'm scared, too."

Kushina turned to face him this time. "You are?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's a baby."

"Yeah. Another life...Can-Can we really do this, Minato?"

"Do what?"

"Raise another person. We are shinobi. We take lives; we don't raise them. I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if something happens? What if..."

'What if you died and I was left alone?'

"I'm worried about those things, too. I, we were raised during war. Our parents dead before we knew much about them. But..."

"But what?"

"This child is going to be our child. This child is going to be ours to nourish, to cherish, and to love. And as long as we do exactly that, as long as we keep loving this unborn baby, everything is going to be just fine."

"You really think so?"

"That's what I believe in. That's what I hope for."

"Hmmm, yeah."

Kushina sighed, leaning in to her husband's embrace. She encircled her arms around her stomach, imagining it growing bigger and bigger.

'I love you, whoever you are. Your Daddy loves you, too. Everything is going to be fine. Right?'

_- (A Mother's Love) - A Couple Months Later_

Kushina loved the outdoors. She loved the openness of nature, the welcoming feel of the forest, and the freedom she felt wandering in between the trees. That's why she loved spending time in the backyard. Especially when her husband was at work. It gave her all the peace and privacy she could ever need.

In the lazy afternoon hour, Kushina sat with her back against an old sakura tree. The soft pink petals rained down softly as the warm sunlight bathed her skin in an ethereal glow. Joy emanated from the very fabric of her being as she encircled her arms around her stomach, a habit she had recently developed. She was three months along now and she couldn't be happier. What's more was that those dreams stopped plaguing her. The nights filled with blissful dreamless sleep.

She couldn't be happier.

Sighing softly, she felt with her chakra the precious growth from within. The tiny life that took refuge within her womb. She listened to the baby's steady heartbeat, reminding her of a song her mother used to sing to her. An age old lullaby passed down from mother to child.

**_"Hush now my baby_**

**_Be still love, don't cry_**

**_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_**

**_Sleep and remember_**

**_My lullaby_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream..."_**

The sun was setting now. She could hear the front door opening. Minato, no, Daddy, yes, Daddy was home. Kushina smiled, the evening breeze brushing at her skin. She looked down at her stomach one last time, before standing to leave her sanctuary. Her message softly whispered, carried by the wind, taking flight.

_"Good night baby. Sweet dreams."_

_- (A Mother's Love) - A Month Later_

"Alright, Kushina, now I would like for you to just lie down here."

"Sure thing, doc. But, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

Yukiko huffed as she checked to make sure the equipment was working at its optimum level. "Kushina, you know very well I am a licensed obstetrician."

"I know, lucky for me, right?" Kushina grinned goofily, settling comfortably on her pillow

Yukiko smiled back, putting the transducer on Kushina's abdomen. "You're lucky I'm not using the other transducer, the one that actually goes in."

"Yeah, thanks but I'd prefer if Minato could be the only one to put things there, if you know what I mean."

"I do, but thank you for that mental image. Speaking of which, how is Minato?"

"Doing great. He's so excited. Did y'know Minato began painting the nursery right after the party?"

"Wasn't he drunk after the party?"

"Yeah, that's why the walls came out green, orange, and neon pink. Well some of it anyway, most of the paint went on him."

"Really?"

"I know, funny, right? The legendary Yondaime in neon pink cracks me up every time. But you haven't heard the best part yet. A few days back, I came home and the living room, the kitchen, and the nursery was littered with all sorts of baby stuff. Minato went on a shopping spree apparently. I doubt he actually knows how to work half the gadgets he bought though. Naturally, I forced him to return the automated crib, the highly-equipped stroller, the self-rocking rocking chair, etc. etc."

"Are you excited, too, Kushina?"

Kushina smiled, slowly and gently. "I've never been so impatient in my entire life."

Yukiko hummed in agreement. "Alright, we're ready to begin. You ready?"

"Just start, Yukiko."

Complying with her friend's request, or order, Yukiko switched the machine on. The blank, black screen flickering to life with a fuzzy image of a curled up baby. It was curling and uncurling its fist. It was waving its little limbs. Its eyes shut tight, an expression of adorable annoyance on its face. Kushina gasped.

"That's a beautiful kid right there."

"Yeah." Kushina managed to breathe out.

Overwhelmed with so many strong emotions, Kushina could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She waved slowly at the image. Hi baby.

Smiling as the baby continued to move its little arms, Kushina began to sing softly. Almost as if to calm the little child.

**"Drift on a river**

**_That flows through my arms_**

**_Drift as I'm singing to you_**

**_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm"_**

Kushina encircled her arms once more around her stomach, mindful of the transducer_._

**_"And holding you I'm smiling too_**

**_Here in my arms _**

**_Safe from all harm_**

**_Holding you, I'm smiling too."_**

Yukiko closed her eyes, listening to the wavering notes of the lullaby. Kushina was never much of a singer, but this was...Hn, so this was what motherhood did to you.

"You plan to sing that to the baby?"

"Yup, how ever did you guess? I told you. I've never been so impatient in my entire life. I just can't wait to do all sorts of things. I can't wait to watch the baby smile, hear the baby laugh, talk, even cry. I want to play peek-a-boo with the baby. I want to take the baby on walks like all those mothers in the park. I want to watch the baby, my baby, grow. I want to watch my baby go to school, become a shinobi or whatever it wants to be, go on its first date, marry...I want to hug my child. I want to rock my child to sleep. I want to look down in the crib and watch my baby dream. I'm just so excited it's unbelievable."

Kushina took a deep breath, turning to look at the screen once more.

"I just can't wait."

_-(A Mother's Love)- That Night_

Kushina looked out from her bedroom window, gazing out unto their empty backyard below. Won't be empty for long, soon it'll be filled with signs of life. Toys and plushies, later on, scattered weapons and scrolls. But currently, that wasn't her train of thought. Her attention diverted by that hellish nightmare. Fear becoming a disturbingly constant companion.

Looking up, Kushina gazed at the moon, remembering its reddish color in her dream. A dream so similar to its previous counterparts, but not quite the same. The battle was still going on, but she was on top of the giant toad this time. With the blond-haired, blue-eyed man wearing a white coat with flames lining the bottom. She didn't see his face for his back was turned to her. For that, she thankful.

At the current height she was standing on, she could see the Kyuubi far too clearly for her liking though. She could see the bloodlust in his eyes, his chakra charging the very air so that it suffocated her. She could see the Kyuubi's warm breath, his body shaking with anger. And for one petrifying second, she thought he focused on her.

The man was unfazed though, going through seals in an alarming speed. All the while carrying a tightly wrapped bundle. A baby. Probably no older than a week. Kushina couldn't very well tell, the baby was shielded from her view, save for an occasional arm waving.

A growl spilled from Kushina's lips, reminding her eerily of the Kyuubi. She mussed up her hair, ready to tear out a few strands in frustration.

'What could this all mean?'

_-(A Mother's Love)- Two Months Later_

Kushina smiled as she listened in to her husband's and Jiraiya's conversation. She had read Jiraiya's little masterpiece herself and she couldn't be more astounded. It was touching little story and she immediately fell in love with the main character. Truly a work of art.

"A-Are you sure about this? It's just a random name I came up with while I was eating ramen-!"

She'll take that as her cue. Walking from her hiding spot, she smiled. Her hand rested on the doorframe for support, the other hand cradling her belly. The little load wasn't so little now.

"Naruto...It's a beautiful name." She stated, looking down at her stomach.

"Kushina..."

The baby kicked, almost to sound his agreement. Kushina looked up, walking over to Minato. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hahaha...Hoo boy...If I name him, that makes me his godfather, right? Are you sure you want that on your heads?"

"Absolutely!" Minato replied, with an encouraging squeeze from Kushina. "You're a man with true skill...An example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you."

Jiraiya looked stunned. Kushina wanted to laugh but held her tongue.

"Well anyways, I better start cooking dinner." Kushina kissed Minato on the cheek, turning to the kitchen. "It was nice seeing you, Jiraiya-sensei."

"You too."

Waddling over to the stove, she began to take out some pots, a couple of pans. She rubbed her belly every now and again, still sore from her kick. Eventually, without even noticing, she was doing it; she began to talk to the baby.

"Y'know, there are lots of other ways to tell me you like that name, Naruto." She paused to giggle. "Naruto, it really does roll off my tongue."

Another kick. Kushina smiled. She paused in her cooking, wrapping her arms around her abdomen. A few hums escaped her throat. The hums lengthened to a tune. The tune taking

on words.

**_"Hush now my baby_**

**_Be still love, don't cry_**

**_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_**

**_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream."_**

Kushina encircled her arms tighter around her stomach. A soft warmth emanating from her eyes.

**_"Here in my arms_**

**_Safe from all harm_**

**_Holding you, I'm smiling too"_**

In the dining room, Minato and Jiraiya paused in their conversation. Drinking in the sweet melody, they smiled. Both leaning back unto their chairs to enjoy Kushina's sweet voice.

Truly a work of art.

_-(A Mother's Love)- Three Months Later_

_A room. The walls covered by ceiling-high shelves crammed with books. A mahogany desk on side in front of a large paneled window, two smaller windows on either side. A familiar room, with familiar people. A blond-haired, blue-eyed man wearing a white coat with flames on the bottom, and another man, still familiar, with wrinkles engraving his face and a short stature. _

_The two stood in front of a small altar of sorts. On it, a naked baby with striking gold hair, wailing for all he was worth. He was on a white cushion, surrounded by candles. A strange seal painted on his stomach._

_"I'm sorry..." The blond man whispered brokenly, taking the child from its place._

_Instantly, the woman realized what was going to happen, and she was terrified. She reached out to stop the man. To stop Minato._

_"No, don't! Minato! Stop! Please!"_

_Minato didn't hear her._

Kushina's eyes flew open, a moan of pain erupting from her mouth. A contraction. Was it supposed to hurt this much? She reached out toward Minato, tugging fiercely at the sleeve of his pajama top.

"Hmm? What is it, honey?" He slurred sleepily.

"Minato! It's time!" She croaked out, her voice hoarse.

Immediately, Minato was awake. Springing from the bed, he showed off his speed as he dressed, grabbing his discarded uniform from the ground. Picking up his wife, he jumped out

the window and took to the rooftops. Fully knowing the use of Hiraishin would be best, but since he was unsure of the effects on a pregnant woman, he decided not to risk it. He was fast though, with or without the Hiraishin. He could make it.

They arrived at the hospital in record time, and Minato should know, he had practiced the route and timed himself. Several times. Barging through the doors, he immediately asked for help, which the medical staff were all too happy to give. They took Kushina off Minato's hands, placed her on a stretcher and carted her off into the emergency room. Minato was about to follow them, when a strong hand grasped at his shoulder.

"Yondaime-sama."

Minato didn't have to turn around to know it was Kakashi. "Report, Wolf."

The ANBU kneeled. "Sir, there is a foreign chakra signature resonating from the northeastern forest. It has to be something powerful for us to sense it this far."

"I knew it."

The ANBU looked up concernedly. "Sir?"

Minato faced Kakashi, his eyes were twin pools of ice. "Gather the shinobi and signal for a red alert. I want this village secured and I want it done as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

And with that, the ANBU melted into the ground. Gone. Minato looked apologetically towards the emergency room. In a second, he was gone as well.

_-(A Mother's Love)- Hours Later_

"Push, Kushina! Push!"

"God! What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?!"

Kushina was in pain. Immense pain. Even with the spinal anesthesia, she was in pain. Was it supposed to hurt this much?

"Good, Kushina, I can see the head. He's coming out!"

Kushina groaned, the pain intensifying a hundred fold. "Get this baby out of me!!"

"Come on, Kushina, come on! You're almost there! One more push!"

Kushina groaned, pushing with all her might. "Augh!"

A piercing wail reverberated through the room. A tiny, bloody child held in the doctor's arms. He had tufts of blond hair on his tiny head, and a nice set of lungs. Cutting off the umbilical cord, Naruto was wrapped in a warm blanket, still wailing his little heart out.

Cradling the baby, Yukiko handed the child to Kushina. "He truly is beautiful, Kushina. You are so lucky."

Kushina smiled, taking Naruto into her arms for the very first time. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she stared into the face of her baby boy. Her precious baby boy. Her son.

Rocking him back and forth, Kushina began to sing.

**_"Hush now, my baby_**

**_Be still, love, don't cry_**

**_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_**

**_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_**

**_And I'll be with you, when you dream"_**

Slowly the baby calmed, soothed by the familiar song. His face evened out, falling asleep.

"You just couldn't wait, could ya, Kushina?" Yukiko joked.

The red-headed woman didn't respond. Her eyes trained on her baby and her baby alone.

**_"Here in my arms_**

**_Safe from all harm_**

**_Holding you, I'm smiling, too"_**

The staff had paused in their work to listen to Kushina. Enchanted by the alluring melody and captured by the love that radiated from her. A mother's glow, one would say. Everything was peaceful until...

"Doctor! She's losing too much blood!"

"Postpartum hemorrhage! Shit!" Yukiko snapped to attention immediately, rushing forward to treat her best friend.

Kushina was barely paying attention, a forgotten memory surfacing in her mind. "Yukiko...?"

The woman looked up from her work. "Everything is going to be just fine, Kushina. We're taking care of things!"

"Do you remember the story surrounding the River Lullaby? It was a story about a mother saying good-bye to her child. Remember?"

"Kushina, what are you saying?"

Kushina only smiled, looking towards the doorway. As if on cue, Minato came barging in, despite some of the staff's protests.

"Kushina, I-!"

Minato paused in his speech, the words forgotten as awe took its place. Tired blue eyes laying upon the newborn child, the Yondaime strode forward, kneeling beside his wife.

"Is this our...?"

Kushina giggled breathlessly, her strength had long ago forsaken her. "Minato meet your son. Naruto, meet your Daddy."

"Hi baby. Hi Naruto. It's me, your Daddy." Minato cooed.

Reacting to his father's voice, Naruto blearily opened his eyes. They were a startling shade of blue, just like his Dad's.

Minato turned to his wife. "He's wonderful."

"I know." Kushina replied, rocking the child once more.

**_"Sleep and remember this river lullaby_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream."_**

_"_Minato, Kushina is losing a lot of blood. Please leave and let us do our job." Yukiko informed the young Hokage.

"Yes, yes of course." Taking the child from Kushina's arms, Minato stood up.

"Minato, where...?" Kushina began, a block of ice dropping in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. Kyuubi is attacking and...I'm sorry, Kushina. Please forgive me."

Her dream. It was coming true. But she already knew that. Still, Uzumaki Kushina was known for being a stubborn ass bitch. And damn if she proved them wrong! Staring into those innocent eyes of her son, Kushina smiled one last time.

"Doctor, we're losing her!"

"Fuck! Kushina live! Fight! Please!" Yukiko begged. "Remember! All those things you wanted to do?! Don't you want to watch your child grow up?!"

Kushina merely nodded her head, watching with solemn eyes as Naruto was carried off.

**_"Sleep and remember this river lullaby_**

**_And I'll be with you when you dream"_**

"Her vitals are dropping!"

"KUSHINA!!"

Kushina closed her eyes, singing with her final breath. A loud beep drowned out those final notes. Her heart stopping completely.

_**-**(A Mother's Love)-Five Years Later_

**_"I'll be with you when you dream"_**

Little Uzumaki Naruto, safely tucked into his brand new, twin-sized bed, looked up at his adopted nii-san. "Goodnight Kashi-nii."

"Godnight otouto. Sweet dreams." Kakashi replied, smiling openly. His face was completely bare, his masks laid aside.

Naruto smiled, that knowing smile. Closing his eyes, the young blond surrendered himself into the hands of Morpheus. A complete calm taking over his body.

_A meadow. A beautiful, lush meadow bordered by sakura trees eternally shedding their petals, and filled with vibrant wildflowers that dotted the grass. The sky was always blue here, the occasional cloud floating lazily by. The sun was as radiant as always, its gentle rays caressing the earth. A paradise._

_If Naruto had ever imagined heaven, this meadow would be it. Not because of the breathtaking serenity but because **she **lived here. A beautiful woman with long, red hair that bordered on brown, with the sparkling turquoise eyes and that smile that was always so..._

_A soft, rustling sound, the sakura braches parting to give way to **her. **Clothed in an elegant white gown, **she **emmanated the very definition of beauty and of grace. _

_"Naruto." the woman whispered, opening her arms in a welcoming sort of way._

_Naruto smiled running into woman's arms. He had a distinct suspicion as to who this woman was. And as far as he could remember, he would often dream of her. She was always smiling, and hugging him. She was always warm _

_"How are you sweetie?"_

_"Fine."_

_The woman smiled, settling down on the soft grass. She invited Naruto to sit on her lap, which of course, he was all to happy to comply. He was never shy around this woman. He always trusted her. He was always happy to see her as well. He really..._

_"Tell me some stories, Naruto." The woman urged._

_Naruto beamed, leaning into the woman embrace. He snuggled closer to the woman's bosom. His sleepy message whispered in the wind._

_"I love you Mom."_

-(A Mother's Love)- Epilogue

"No fair, Kushi-chan! How'd you get here before I did?" the barely visible figure of the Yondaime's ghost pouted. He crossed his arms.

Kushina laughed. Honestly, her husband. "Easy Mina-kun. Unlike you, I actaully thought ahead."

Minato smiled. The two then gazed down at their precious little boy. The blond cleared his throat.

"See, I told you everything was going to be fine!"

* * *

**A/N: Exhausted. Read. Review. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here. Happy Mother's Day.**


End file.
